


i'll be seeing you

by alittlelesssixteencandles



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, M/M, Mentioned Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesssixteencandles/pseuds/alittlelesssixteencandles
Summary: “That sure was something,” David muses. Jack hums quietly in acknowledgement, not opening his eyes to gaze at the boy beside him. Both lie on their backs, with David staring up at the blackened sky atop his family’s apartment, subconsciously tuning out Manhattan’s ambient noise amid the nightlife and leaving nothing to be paid attention to other than the rhythmic sound of each other’s breathing with each rise and fall of their chests.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	i'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be seeing you  
> in all the old familiar places  
> that this heart of mine embraces  
> all day through
> 
> I’ll be seeing you  
> in every lovely summer’s day  
> in everything that’s light and gay  
> I’ll always think of you that way
> 
> I’ll find you in the morning sun  
> and when the night is new  
> I’ll be looking at the moon  
> but I’ll be seeing you.

“That sure was something,” David muses. Jack hums quietly in acknowledgement, not opening his eyes to gaze at the boy beside him. Both lie on their backs, with David staring up at the blackened sky atop his family’s apartment, subconsciously tuning out Manhattan’s ambient noise amid the nightlife and leaving nothing to be paid attention to other than the rhythmic sound of each other’s breathing with each rise and fall of their chests.

“You cold?” Jack mumbles. He’s tired, now, in thinking of it, despite his attempts to stifle a collection of wide yawns over the better of an hour and to ignore the dull throb in his exhausted muscles. Even still, he can’t manage the heart to bid David goodnight and force himself to saunter down those rickety metal stairs toward the newsboys’ boarding house. He _knows_ Davey would let him stay if he offered, no strings attached, and Jack’s heart swells at the thought of it, but then comes the nagging feeling that he would be imposing. _O_ _n what_ he doesn’t know, perhaps the mundane simplicity of the Jacobs’ home, or even Davey’s own bedroom—

David shrugs, the small gesture interrupting Jack’s thoughts when their arms brush against each other. “Not too bad. Why, are you?”

“Nah. Just askin’,” Jack whispers quietly, opening his eyes, greeted by the sight of David’s silhouette. “Just askin,” he repeats, even quieter. David shifts, propping himself up on one elbow to face Jack, and peers down at him with an unreadable expression.

“Did you mean it? What you said,” he asks tentatively. Jack’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“What did I say?”

“About the money. The job. That _suit_ that Pulitzer gave you. You said you...” David trails off into silence for a few moments. “Ah, forget it.”

“I didn’t mean none of what I said, Davey,” Jack interjects. “Pulitzer blackmailed me into all of that garbage, you know I didn’t mean it. None of it,” he adds. David watches him and says nothing, to which Jack sits upright sharply and twists toward him. “You _know_ that, right? He was gonna throw you, and Les, and Race, and the other guys into the refuge and there wouldn’t be nothin’ no one could do about it. It was bad enough that I had to leave Crutchie in there. I couldn’t bear the thought of you, too. That place was worse than hell, Davey.”

“It’s just-” David breaks, falling back on his other elbow. “You never told me about your parents- the truth, at least. And you... well it just sounded so _real_ when you were sayin’ you’d leave. Like you’d thrown us away or something. And then you went and hopped in with Roosevelt and we thought—” he huffs out a sigh.

“Hey,” Jack cuts in firmly. He places a hand onto his companion’s knee, who twitches at the sudden contact. His tone softens. “I’m not goin’ nowhere, alright? I’m stayin’ here.”

“And what about Santa Fe?” David demands.

“I don’t give one damn about Santa Fe, Davey,” Jack retorts. “Look, if I did, I mean if I _really_ wanted to leave, I wouldn’t be sittin’ here talkin’ to you.”

At that, David lets out a bitter laugh, sending Jack even further into a well of confusion as he stands abruptly and storms off to the edge of the rooftop to lean against the barrier.

“Hey!” Jack exclaims indignantly, scrambling to his feet to hurry after. “What’s the matter with you?”

“What’s the matter with me? What’s the matter with you? Making me think you’re on to run across the country? I thought I’d never see you again, you _idiot_ ,” David retorts, taking a step backward. “You just up and left and didn’t say goodbye and came back and kissed my _sister_ for Christ’s sake.”

Jack blinks. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” David snaps. They lapse into a tense silence. That is— until he huffs out another heavy sigh and returns to leaning against the barrier beside Jack.

“Look, I’m...” Jack pauses. “I’m sorry, okay? I mean it. I _really_ mean it. And I’m sorry about Sarah, it happened so fast and I—”

David cuts him off by grabbing Jack’s shoulder to turn his body so that they face each other, and presses their lips together without warning. Jack stumbles, taken aback, and the kiss ends as suddenly as it starts with Davey spinning on his heel and making for the fire escape without a word.

“Dave- Davey, hey!” Jack splutters, taking off after the teen and all but throwing himself down the level of stairs that his partner has already descended. “Hold on,” he demands, wrapping a firm hand around David’s wrist to keep him from escaping— but his hand is sweaty, causing David to recoil from squeamish disgust and wipe his palm against his shirt. “You,” Jack breathes, gasping for air. “You can’t just leave me hangin’ like that.”

“I shouldn’t have done that,” David whispers. “I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry—”

  
“How come you never told me?” Jack inquires, sinking to sit on the platform with his back to the railing. David doesn’t move, only stares down at him.

“You’re not mad?”

Jack releases a weary chuckle. “No, I ain’t mad. You’re the one who should be mad.”

“I _am_ ,” David quips. Jack closes his mouth. Grunting, David drops onto the platform and pulls his knees to his chest. 

They sit for merely a few minutes that feel like hours until Jack clears his throat, and the two meet each other’s gazes. David goes to speak— but the motion of Jack rocketing forward to grab his tie and pull him into a kiss causes him to gasp.

"How 'bout now?"

Thankful for the darkness that hides the flush on his cheeks, he barks out a gleeful laugh and moves to drag David— flustered and unable to help the wide grin now splitting his cheeks— back up the fire escape.

**Author's Note:**

> not me watching newsies for the first time and opening a doc before i even finish the movie—
> 
> i hope you like this, it's only a warmup but i might get around to starting a proper work :p


End file.
